Empty
by shitthenamefem
Summary: — ¿Como me podría enamorar de alguien como tu? Estas vacío, no tienes nada, Crees que por tenerlo todo eres el mejor, pero no significas nada para mi.


Yuri! On Ice no me perteneciente, solamente vengo a causar dolor al fandom.

2858 palabras.

Iniciada: 02/01/17

Concluida: 06/01/17

Publicada: 31/01/17

No beteado

Editada por primera vez: 12/01/17 ✔

Editada por segunda vez: 25/01/17 ✔

Editada por tercera vez: 01/02/17 ✔

Advertencias: Preparen pañuelos y cloro, esto es para sufrir.

Hola, soy nueva en este fandom _-escribiendo-_ pero espero que les guste, soy conocida en el bajo mundo por hacer sufrir a los lectores, aunque eso me lo acabo de inventar, si mas lean.

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov, el era el más grande patinador cinco veces seguidas campeón de la Grand Prix Final, además de haber participado en los juegos olímpicos, tenía todo, sin embargo el no tuvo una familia que se sintiera orgulloso de él al ser huérfano, solo estaba el, maravilloso el día en que una pareja lo había adoptado ya que no podían tener hijos propios. Fue el rey, tuvo todo lo que quería. Todo lo que deseo, nada le falto, sin embargo sus padres no tenían el tiempo suficiente para el por el trabajo, pero ¡Hey! El tenia de todo.

Al tener buena situación económica hasta se podría decir que era formidable y de gran estatus, el estudio ballet y patinaje con los mejores maestros gracias a los ingresos de sus padres, sin embargo todo la soledad que lo acompañaba día tras día no se comparaba con lo que el realmente deseaba.

A su corta edad ya había participado en grandes torneos al igual que había ganado con bastante facilidad, el tenia todo, pero estaba vacío, no tenía una motivación real, simplemente lo hacía auto-convenciéndose de que estaba bien, que no necesitaba más que eso.

Como siempre la vida sigue haciendo de las suyas, sus padres fallecieron a su corta edad de veinte años, si bien no les tenía un profundo afecto, los respetaba y les agradecía todo lo que le dieron e hicieron por él. Ese día muchas personas que no conocía le darán el pésame, ese día muchas personas que no conocía estaban llorando frente a dos lápidas situadas en Moscú Rusia.

Si bien tenía dinero, tenía una gran casa, tenía fama y era muy bueno en lo que hacía y sin decir que era uno de los mejores, había que comentar que si bien su apariencia le daba parte de su encanto, se comenzaba a sentir vacío, su cachorro ya no tan joven pero aun vitalizado ya no era suficiente, se sentía vacío, más que de costumbre, se sentía abatido sin inspiración sin motivación. A sus veintiséis no sabía qué hacer con su carrera aun en ascenso, ya no lo llenaba nada, y puede que esto también sea parte del hecho de que nunca tuvo amor.

Si bien había tenido relaciones nunca habían sido reales, nunca se había enamorado realmente, por lo tanto no entendía a las personas que le decían que era un sentimiento maravilloso el cual tenía que haber experimentado al menos una vez. Si bien no era un experto en la materia, había tenido cientos de relaciones que no llegaban a más de una a dos semanas, todas las mujeres con las que llego a salir eran completamente iguales: huecas.

Ellas solo les atraía su figura física o el hecho de estar bañado en dinero, bien es sabido que el mundo es superficial pero de las pocas chicas que lo había querido conquistar no podían, si bien ellas no eran así, el no lograba que su relación llegara más lejos, no sentía nada al estar con ellas, no sentía y no podía dar algo que no era recíproco. Su problema era que él no sabía dar cariño, no sabía expresarse correctamente, no sabía que era el amor como tal.

Había estado resignado desde sus quince años de edad a no encontrar a nadie que lo hiciera sentir, por lo que tampoco se había esmerado demasiado en una relación, si bien no le gustaba dañar a las chicas nunca pudo ver más allá de su propio vacío. Nunca pudo dar lo que nunca le habían dado a él.

Por eso a su corta edad decidió únicamente enfocarse en el patinaje, dedicarse de lleno a él y tratar de disimular ante las cámaras, sus espectadores, sus fans. Se había auto convencido de que no necesitaba a nadie y que su forma de actuar era la máscara perfecta, la cual le había costado años perfeccionar. Si bien el no era perfecto como todos decían de él, trataba de que nadie se diera cuenta de ella. Simplemente continuo con su vacía vida si es que claro, así se le podía llamar.

Otra vez, otra vez había ganado la Grand Prix Final, esta era la quinta vez que ganaba, se le empezaba a hacer tan monótono, tan normal, no podía seguir teniéndole la misma pasión que años atrás a su amado deporte, había posado ante las cámaras, había besado su nueva medalla de oro, había vuelto a sonreír ante los demás. Nuevamente, continuo el ciclo, no había cambiado nada, no él. Porque claro había nuevos competidores a su lado en el podio, los conocía, sin embargo no eran nada cercanos a él, no lo demasiado para ver su verdadero ser.

 ** _—_** ** _¿Que es lo que planea hacer ahora?_**

Aquella pregunta desconcertó al peli-plateado, no se lo había puesto a pensar, sabía que sus rutinas estaban dejando de encantar al público, también sabía que su pasión poco a poco se estaba muriendo, entonces ¿Que haría ahora? Si bien sabía que no tenía nada más que el patinaje ahora las personas lo estaban notando, aquello le hacía ver que vacío estaba; No respondió la pregunta que había formulado una reportera, simplemente de había puesto pensativo acerca de ello, realmente no tenía nada que hacer, no sabía qué hacer después, sin embargo dio por terminada la entrevista con los periodistas y prensa en común, para que Yakov le digiera que tenía que asistir a la fiesta que se daría allí en el hotel donde se hospedaban todos los competidores, además de coach's de estos y demás.

El realmente no quería asistir a aquella fiesta, no sentía animo de volver a ver a aquellos patinadores, realmente no quería ver a nadie, no sentía animo de nada, aunque no es que deseara ir a su habitación a descargar su vacío dolor en una almohada del hotel. Así que a su pesar asistió a dicho banquete, tal vez este fuera diferente, realmente deseaba aquello, deseaba dejar de sentir ese vacío que le pesaba desde hace muchos años.

Lo encontró. Encontró lo que lo hacía sentir diferente, era extraño y hasta cómico, aquel chico japonés, que había quedado en sexto lugar en la final era alguien que le estaba dando esa chispa de extrañeza con solo verlo, no cabía duda, se quería acercar a aquel chico que lo había hecho sentir.

Aparentemente después de la noche anterior, que bien había disfrutado el joven nipón parecía no inmutarse o tal vez por el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba no se había acordado de la noche anterior, al ver a este irse y sentir su mirada sobre él, volteo a verlo.

 ** _—_** ** _¿Quieres tomarte una foto conmigo? Está bien._**

Fue lo único que dijo para seguirle con una sonrisa, a lo que le siguió el rechazo del contrario, viendo como su entrenador y un periodista le gritaban.

No había vuelto a saber de él, no se hablaba de él en ningún lugar, claro había escuchado de su fracaso tras fracaso, pero después nada, aquello le había angustiado un poco, si bien sabia donde podía encontrarlo, no era como que podía ir de un día a otro.

Se encontraba nuevamente en Rusia, en su hogar, por fin podía volver a estar con su amada mascota y velar por su bienestar, si bien el caniche ya era algo mayor, sabía que aquel cachorro lo esperaría siempre, además de que si no había muerto era por algo, aunque suponía que también era por los cuidados a los que lo sometía por su edad, aquel día no tenia entrenamiento con Yakov ni los demás chicos, ya que Yakov le había dicho que necesitaba entrenar con Yuri para su ascenso en la categoría Senior, por lo cual si no era lo mejor para su sentimiento de vacío, era algo bueno para pasar tiempo con su cachorro. Sin embargo aquel día aburrido y tedioso, también se podía decir que no sentía frío para ser Rusia. Entro a Youtube para encontrar alguna canción para su nueva rutina o simplemente para dejarse llevar por las tonadas de esta, se encontró con el vídeo de su coreografía, la había hecho Yuuri, sentía como al moverse oía la música, sentía con cada movimiento lo entregado que estaba a aquella coreografía que él había interpretado antes. Aquello fue lo que lo lleno, un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte creció en el, una extraña calidez lo lleno de golpe, algo creció, o tal vez nació dentro de el.

Como lo supuso desde el inicio el japonés era realmente un enigma de misterios, era un chico que lo había cautivado, era todo lo que el necesitaba en su vida, aquel vacío que antes había en el, se lleno de calidez inigualable, realmente se veía junto a el por siempre, si bien aquello era mal visto en su país natal, no había nada real que lo atara a él, además de que Japón era un lugar muy agradable y placentero.

Lo beso, por fin había probado los labios del chico que lo volvía loco, el chico que lo hizo sentir de una manera inenarrable; sus labios, oh sus labios habían sido como tocar el cielo y si bien antes lo había hecho llorar, ahora trataba de compensarlo con aquel acto, si bien no eran pareja oficialmente el ver que lo correspondió y no se alejo como lo hacía antes fue el detonante de que aquel chico azabache correspondía sus sentimientos, sin embargo acabando el kiss and cry le pediría aquello oficialmente

Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que conoció a Yuuri Katsuki, ocho cortos meses a su parecer en los que se encontraba pérdida mente enamorado de ese hermoso sentimiento que nació por él, se hallaban en Barcelona, estaban en la Grand Prix Final, por fin aquellos meses de dedicación y esfuerzo los llevaron hasta ese lugar, y estaba emocionado por Yuuri, por su Yuuri. Se hallaban comprometidos, al fin estarían juntos, sería cuestión de que Yuuri ganara la medalla de oro y de casarían, esa fue su promesa, ya anhelaba el día de la premiación, ya quería ver a su amado en un traje blanco a acorde con el suyo. Sin embargo lo que escucho salir de la boca de Yuuri al final de la noche que para él fue la más hermosa en su vida, se destruyo.

 ** _—_** ** _Hay que acabar con esto tras la final._**

Si bien, a lo largo de aquellos mese había conocido que Yuuri Katsuki tenía una baja autoestima y era nervioso, también que solía frustrarse bastante y que se deprimía bastante al no lograr algo, y que aquellas palabras fueron dichas por la presión, le dolió, le dolió bastante aquello, el vacío que había dejado de sentir volvió, se hizo más grande de lo que era antes, o ¿es que se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a aquella calidez? No lo sabía, pero dolía, no había sentido aquello desde que tuvo que cortase su largo cabello por culpa de un pequeño ataque de ansiedad. Sentía su alma irse de su cuerpo y como el mismo empieza a temblar, ya no era frío por culpa de la fría agua de la piscina del hotel, era uno que calaba hasta los huesos, deseaba con toda su alma que aquello no fuera real, sintió las lágrimas de golpe en sus mejillas, el tacto del azabache en su rostro levantando su flequillo viendo como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Realmente anhelaba que aquello fuera solo un mal sueño.

Yuri habían ganado, no gano Yuuri, pero la medalla de plata no sonaba tan mal cuando le dijo que lo entrenara para la siguiente competencia, aquello lo hizo sentir tan feliz, sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, sentía su vida volver.

Ya había pasado otro año, aunque en un principio fue difícil, muy difícil a decir verdad siendo que estaba como competidor y entrenador a la vez, sin embargo no le molestaba perder si era contra Yuuri, no le molestaba perder si era para ver la hermosa expresión de superación en su rostro, simplemente aquel rostro lleno de determinación lo enamorado por décima novena vez, aunque no podía decir con exactitud cuántas veces se había enamorado de Yuuri en el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

Como prometió, beso la medalla de oro de su amado azabache a lo que este se sonrojo de la única manera en que este lo hacía tierna según sus propias palabras, realmente amaba cada reacción de este chico, lo amaba por completo.

Sin embargo aquella noche no término como esperaba, realmente aquello no lo esperaba para nada, su amado, su lindo y tierno prometido lo había roto.

 ** _—_** ** _¿Como me podría enamorar de alguien como tú? Este vacío, no tienes nada, Crees que por tenerlo todo eres el mejor, pero no significas nada para mí._**

Esas palabras se le estaban clavando con tanta potencia y dolor, el veneno que le escupía en la cara el azabache solo hacían que su dolor aumentara, no entendía que estaba pasando, todo estaba bien ¿No? Entonces ¿Porque la persona que tanto amaba le decía esas palabras tan crudas y tristes?

¿Por qué Yuuri lo estaba rompiendo una vez más? ¿Que hizo mal?

 ** _—_** ** _Yuuri... ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque dices eso? Me... Me estas lastimando... Por favor deja de bromear... Duele._**

Sus palabras, sus horribles palabras lo estaban destruyendo, lo estaban matando por dentro, no entendía el repentino cambio en su actitud, en su forma de ser, si hace tan solo unos minutos atrás se había sonrojado por un acto tan banal, y horas antes gemía su nombre con tanto amor y deseo, pasión y cariño. ¿Por qué Yuuri actuaba de esa forma? Su silencio solo hacía que su corazón se quebrara más y más, incrementando su dolor.

 ** _—_** ** _¿Yuuri? ¿Por qué no empiezas a reír por tu estúpida broma? ¿Cariño?_**

Su voz estaba rota su rostro era un poema, si no había llorado era cuestión de tiempo para ello.

 ** _—_** ** _Eres tan idiota Nikiforov, nunca entendiste que te utilice para llegar a donde quería, nunca comprendiste que todo fue falso, nunca sentí nada por ti, eres escoria, solo tenía que sobre pasarte, ahora no necesito nada más de ti, no eres nada._**

Su rostro ahora su se encontraba lleno de lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor, impotencia y tristeza, simplemente no podía con eso.

 ** _†††_**

 **—** **¡tor! ¡Viktor! ¡VIKTOR! ¡Cariño despierta!**

El de cabellos plateados era violentamente despertado de lo que parecía una pesadilla, era despertado por un azabache afligido y nervioso.

 **—** **Viktor, cariño despierta es solo una pesadilla, no tienes que temer, estoy aquí.**

Sus palabras las decía con desesperación ante la nula reacción del contrario hasta que este se levanto de la cama exaltado, ubicándose y viendo al azabache que lo miraba mas aliviado, al verlo simplemente atino a abrazarlo muy fuertemente, empezando un suave llanto, mientas que el contrario simplemente lo abrazaba y acariciaba susurrándole palabras tiernas y llenas de amor hacia su esposó, aquello había pasado varias veces, y con la extrema confianza que se tenían le había contado sus pesadillas, ellos se conocían tanto, ya habían dado toda su confianza el uno al otro con cinco años de casados, si bien Yuuri solo gano tres medallas de oro y dos de bronce, ambos se retiraron completamente del patinaje artístico, un ahora Yuuri con el cabello algo más largo y un Viktor con su cabello un poco más largo de lo que lo tenía, vivían juntos en San Petersburgo. Rusia, después de la muerte de Makkachin, habían adoptado a un par de caniches sin embargo esos pequeños cachorros aun no suplantaban a él antes mencionado, era para que la casa no estuviera tan callada.

 **—** **Tuve otra vez ese sueño, siempre es el mismo, y siempre es doloroso.**

Dije en medio del silencio formado por ambos en su habitación mientras que el azabache no dejaba de darle tiernas caricias a su esposo.

 **—** **No tienes que pensar en ello, yo solamente te amo a ti, jamás te dejaría ni por el patinaje ni por nadie más, eres a la única persona que amo de esta manera.**

Le dijo levantando su rostro para darle un beso en la frente para seguirle con otro en los labios.

 **—** **No sabes cuánto te amo Yuuri, eres mi todo, y siempre lo serás cariño, gracias... Gracias por casarte con este idiota, por darme tu luz.**

El de orbes chocolate solo sonrió tierno mientras un tierno sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, las palabras de su esposo siempre lo hacías sonrojar como la primera vez.

 **—** **Yo debo darte las gracias por fijarte en alguien tan simple como yo, por amarme de esta manera, por darme la llave de tu corazón, por darme tu amor.**

Sus palabras eran reales, el era real, amaba a su Yuuri, lo amaba de una manera sin igual, y sabia. Que el también, que nada ni nadie los separaría jamás.

Después de aquello, ambos se volvieron a acostar abrazados fuertemente, mientras sus cachorros se acomodaban sobre ellos, Viktor por su parte no paraba de darle besos a su amado, mientras este solamente se dejaba hacer entro los brazos del oji-azul.

Si bien sabían que aquello no era el principio, pero tampoco el final, su amor era algo que no podía negar.


End file.
